


Under the Mistletoe

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Sometimes a kiss under the mistletoe leads to so so much more.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/gifts).



> This fic is for the 18OI secret Santa card exchange. This is a gift for faeriefirefly. Merry Christmas!

Yuuri sat impatiently waiting for Victor to get home. They had been apart the better part of a week, attending their respective national competitions. Yuuri’s flight was a scant few hours earlier than Victor’s arrival home. Yuuri looked up at the mistletoe he had hung in the corridor a few weeks ago. They had laughed at the tradition when Yuuri hung the unassuming branch but had not failed to kiss each other under it every day they had been home. Yuuri stood up when he heard Victor’s steps on the stairs to the apartment. He heard the door rattle as Victor put his key into the door. Yuuri went and stood under the mistletoe, waiting for his boyfriend to kiss him hello. Victor opened the door and set his things down in the entryway upon seeing Yuuri waiting for him under the mistletoe. He crossed the space in a few short steps and then his lips were on Yuuri’s lips in a desperate kiss that conveyed how lonely Victor had been without Yuuri. Yuuri’s hands slid into Victor’s fine hair. Victor’s hands found themselves around Yuuri’s waist, bringing the smaller man closer. Pressed against Victor’s body, Yuuri could tell how excited Victor was to be home. Victor moaned at the slight friction. 

Yuuri gasped out, “Victor wait. . . let’s. . . bedroom.”

Victor replied between kisses, “Can’t. . . need. . . you. . . now.”

Victor slowly moved Yuuri backward until his back hit the wall. Victor put one hand behind Yuuri’s head so it wouldn’t hit the wall as he continued to kiss him. Victor slid his tongue into Yuuri’s open mouth. Both men groaned as Victor’s tongue slid over Yuuri’s. Victor’s hand slipped underneath Yuuri’s shirt, caressing his abs, and Yuuri’s body shuddered at the contact. Victor inched Yuuri’s shirt up his body and then pulled it over his head. He threw the shirt somewhere into the living room. Victor licked and kissed his way down Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri groaned as Victor’s tongue swept across his nipple. Victor stopped when he reached the edge of Yuuri’s pants. He grasped at the top of Yuuri’s athletic pants and looked at Yuuri for permission. Yuuri nodded. Victor fell to his knees and then pulled down Yuuri’s pants and underwear, releasing his erection. Victor leaned forward and took Yuuri’s erection into his mouth. Yuuri groaned and let his head fall back as Victor went further down on his cock until Victor could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. He then slowly pulled off of Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri tried to move his hips forward back into the warm wet heat of Victor’s mouth but Victor had a hand on his hips. One of Yuuri’s hands found purchase in Victor’s hair in an attempt to direct Victor back where he needed him. Victor took Yuuri back into his mouth but this time he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he pulled off of Yuuri. Yuuri began to whimper and squirm against the wall. 

Yuuri whined, “Vitya, please.”

Victor shivered in pleasure and went back to the task at hand, finding a good rhythm moving up and down Yuuri’s cock until Yuuri stammered, “Victor. . . I. . .”

He came in Victor’s mouth and Victor swallowed the salty fluid. Bonelessly, Yuuri slid to the floor as he came down from his orgasmic high. Victor stood up. Yuuri could see how hard he was through the pants he was wearing. 

Victor extended a hand to Yuuri and said, “Come, love. Let’s go test that stamina of yours.”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and stood. He pulled up his pants, blushing, as he said, “Okay.” 


End file.
